Forum:Eragon's Dream Analysis
In Eragon's dream in the 1st book, a man and a woman leave on a boat with the elves and along with two dragons. A man on the shore cries out in anguish. I think that the man and woman are Eragon and Arya and the dragons are Saphira and the Green dragon. However, Arya is not the Green dragon rider. Roran is and he is the man on the shore crying out. As Eragon and Saphira decide to leave Alagaesia to search out more dragons, the green dragon decides to go with them because it is attracted to Saphira and wants to rebuild its race. Roran is forced to decide between his dragon and his wife,Katrina, and their child. He chooses Katrina and child. Katrina cannot go on the voyage becasue she may still be pregnant, and if not, the child will be a newborn and to young for a dangerous journey seeking out land that is unknown. I think this theory has a strong foundation and is not quite as obvious as the rider being Arya. Josh8909 16:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think the above is a possible scenario. However, I have a different theory. I agree that the man and woman are Eragon and Arya, and that one dragon is Saphira and the other is the green dragon. Unlike the above theory, I think Arya IS the green rider. Her magic and eyes are both green, foreshadowing her status as the rider of the green dragon. Even though she is not quite in love with Eragon (yet), the green dragon's love for Saphira will translate into Arya's love for Eragon. The other difference would be that Roran is NOT the man on the shore. I believe it is Murtagh. Eragon and Saphira will kill Thorn, leaving Murtagh mentally and emotionally crippled, and perhaps freeing him from Galbatorix's service, because losing Thorn would change his true name. He stands at the shore, screaming with mixed emotion as his brother, the man who killed his dragon, leaves Alagaesia (sp?) forever. Since Roran is not the man on the shore, I think it more likely that somehow he is related to the original King Palencar. After all, Nasuada is sure that Orrin won't do well as the new King, and I don't think she will take up the throne herself. Roran, born of noble blood, cousin of a dragon rider, a fierce warrior, and a charismatic leader, will lead Alagaesia, or at least the humans of Alegaesia, into a new age of peace. Since the elves will most likely leave Alagaesia, and the dwarves will go back to the Beor Mountains, Roran's good standing with the Urgals would definitely be a point in his favor. This is probably the easy answer, since on the surface it is probably the happiest, most obvious ending, and that simple fact may make it unlikely, but to me it seems like the best guess. Plus, if the man on the shore was Roran, wouldn't Eragon have immediately recognized him? -looking_forward_to_Inheritance —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.52.18.32 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 01:48, October 25, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~).